Primrose Mellark, Child of the Victors
by TheMockingJay'sFlight
Summary: This is the story of Primrose Madge Mellark, daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, who falls in love with Gale Hawthorne's son, who is named after his father.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Primrose Mellark. I am 14 years old and the oldest child of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, victors of the 74th Hunger Games. This is the story of my life.

The woods are my sanctuary. The late afternoon light filters through the trees surrounding me. A rabbit scampers in front of me. I raise my bow to gracefully shoot the creature, but loud footsteps scare the rabbit away before I can release the arrow. "Cinna! I was going to shoot that rabbit. You tromped to loud!" I say to my younger brother. He gives his best apologetic smile. "Sorry, Prim. Mama said to come get you. It's time for the picnic," he says. We race off through the woods to the clearing. It is a lovely place with a pond, and blackberry bushes, and this ledge that we like to have picnics on. Picnics are my absolute favorite tradition. It started after my parents got married. Once a month they would come here, eat, and relax. When I was born, Mama carried me here. Cinna came when he was born. So did Rue. Now everyone has a part. Mama and I hunt. Da can hunt, but Mama says he has big clomping feet that scare all the food away. Both Mama and I use a bow. I've been learning how to hunt with a spear, set lots traps and snares, and I'm pretty handy with a knife. My parents are big on us kids being protected. Even though the Hunger Games were nearly 22 years ago, my parents fear for our safety. Cinna and Da always gather and cook. Da's parents (who died in the firebombing of District 12 after the last Quarter Quell) owned a bakery, which Da and his brothers worked in. Da knows how to bake, cook, and decorate cakes and sweets. Little Rue, who is only nine, is our best gatherer. She is so light she can swing from tree to tree, picking fruits and edible plants. All of us are responsible for a part of our meal.

As Cinna and I reach the clearing, we smell a savory aroma wafting through the air. Rue is already setting the places and Da is cooking. Mama redirects us to the pond to wash up. She cleans my skillful kill and roasts it on the fire we made. everyone sits down. "Mmm. Smells good, does it not? I'm more hungry than a bear!" my father remarks. My mother exchanges with a quick, "Well, I did see you sneak a few tastes at the stew." We laugh. "Okay, calm down now." Da says. Mama sighs and begins. "A long time ago, when I was younger than Cinna, my father died in a mine accident." Mama sighs again. "My mother became depressed, leaving me and my little sister, Prim to fend for ourselves. We almost starved to death, but I began to hunt and we lived. Our family is incredibly lucky to have a safe home and enough food to eat." We all nod, and murmur our thanks and love. Then we dig in. My favorite home meal of bread (Da), fruit (Rue), greens (Cinna), rabbit (me), deer (Mama), and some fish (all of us). After mealtime, the story begins. A tale of death, the people we got our names from, and the love and rebellion that overcame the tyrants of Panem. However, that tale is only part of _my_ story. The story of Primrose Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Our family always spends time in the woods, not just time for hunting or picnics. My mama and I have an especially special place in the woods. The lake. Mama says this is where her father taught her to swim. I learned to swim here too. Sometimes I come alone to relax. Usually, Rue and I come to fish and gather katniss roots. I came to the lake almost every day in summer since I was five. But this summer, the summer I was 14, was the most special of them all.

I dove into the cool water, making only the smallest splash. When I surfaced, my blond hair was wet. My mother always remarked how much I looked like her sister. I was blond like my father, with gray-blue eyes. My father brought in the blue in my eyes, while my mother gave me the gray. I swam gracefully through the water. When I was done swimming, I stepped out onto dry land. I always swam in a little shift so I wasn't naked. I opened the game bag and took out a loaf of bread. There was also some left over rabbit. I quickly changed out of my shift into a white dress. I was starting to eat, when I heard a twig snap in the forest. I grabbed my bow Mama and Da always reminded me that there were some wild dogs, but usually I could befriend them with a little food. I was preparing to whistle to the dog –or whatever it was in there- when a boy stepped out of the woods. Not knowing who he was, I stepped back and kept my arrow notched. "Gale, move forward. We're at the lake, now." I furrowed my brows, for I couldn't see whom the other voice came from. A second later, a handsome older man stepped out from the concealing trees. Both of the men looked very similar. Dark hair, gray eyes. A bit like my mother in fact. Both of the strangers stopped and stared at me. I was sure it was partly because I was a stranger (to them, not to the woods) and partly for I assumed I was quite beautiful. My white dress was blowing in the slight summer breeze and my undone hair was curly and gentle. Also, they seemed a bit surprised at…..not me having a bow, but the bow itself. I heard the man whisper, "Katniss?" Then he looked back at me. "Prim? Are you out there?" A new voice startled me. I turned to see Cinna staring at me. I grabbed my game bag and ran over to Cinna. He disappeared into the forest. I started after them, but stopped in the concealment of the woods. The last thing I saw was the boy named Gale. Then I ran away.


End file.
